Curiosity Killed Her Brothers
by The Black Rose 1995
Summary: This is a story about two brothers, Sasuke and Naruto Hitake, who wanted to know where their sister Sakura had been going at night. They NEVER expected this!


**Curiosity Killed Her Brothers**

**Hello people!!**

**This is a one-shot about one of my favorite Naruto couples! Sakura and Neji of course!**

**My spelling stinks as much as my grammar. I don't own Naruto (sadly).  
-_________________________________________**

This is the story about two brothers who wanted to know where their sister was going at night. 

Sasuke had stayed up late studying for a big test one night and had noticed his sister climbing out of her window and running into the woods. Sasuke was tempted to follow her, but was sure that their adoptive dad Kakashi would hear him and he would end up grounded for a week. He stayed up until nearly three in the morning until he saw Sakura come back to the house. The next morning he had tried to ask her about it while the walked to school. 

"Sasuke, I don't know what your talking about. Maybe you were dreaming or saw someone else."

"Sakura, how many other girls do you know that have pink hair?"

". . . It still wasn't me. Now shut up or I'll mess that pretty boy face of yours up with my fist!"

Sasuke later told their brother Naruto and the two boys tried to catch Sakura in the act. After nearly two months, the two boys had found out her pattern. Sakura would sneak out of the house twice a week at twelve o'clock at night, the time their father went to bed, and would run into the thick forest that surrounded their home. She would be gone for two or three hours and then would always come back a mess, her hair tangled, her cloths dirty, and a dazed look in her eyes.

Now after so long, their curiosity was at its peek and Sasuke and Naruto where ready to follow after her. Sasuke didn't have too much trouble finding dark clothes, the only colors in his closet where black, navy blue, red, and one white shirt, and had found a long sleeved black shirt with black skinny jeans easily. But clothes were a problem for Naruto. He had only orange, red, yellow, bright blue and two black T's in his closet. Sasuke managed to find a large black sweater that fit Naruto and stole a dirty pair of black sweatpants from Kakashi.

"Dope, _what_ are you doing with Sakura's eyeliner?"

"It's called army style Teme. Maybe you should do it too what with how pale you are."

"Maybe when I'm dead!"

Later that night the two brothers hid in the bushes outside Sakura's window at 11:50 P.M. that night.

"Teme . . ."

"Shut up Dope, she'll hear you!"

"Teme . . . I think this bush is poison oak."

". . . Well, crap."

When Sakura had finally gotten out of her bedroom window and ran into the woods, Sasuke and Naruto followed not-too-close behind her . . . for a while.

"Teme, where did she go?"

"I don't know Dope."

"Did she go right or left Teme?"

"I don't know Dope."

"Why was she running so fast Teme?"

"I don't know Dope!"

"Which way do you think she went Teme?"

"I don't know Dope!"

"Why didn't we remember that she was on the track team Teme?"

"I DON'T KNOW!!!!!"

Later, the two boys heard something coming from the large weeping willow tree. Now, the tree was very special to the three siblings. The tree was huge and the vain like branches touched the long grass around it and worked as a long, green curtain that hides you from the world when you sat in by the trunk. They use to always sit in the tree and live in their own world until Kakashi was ready to call the police.

"Teme? Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, but was that . . . moaning?"

"There it is again! Dear god Teme, what if the woods are haunted?!"

"Don't be ridicules Dope, the sound is coming from the old willow."

"OMG, the old Willow is haunted!"

"Shut up you idiot. Wait, you say OMG? Dude, only girls say that kind of stuff."

"Leave me alone you ass!"

And so, driven by their curiosity, the two boys slowly tiptoed over to the tree and Naruto slowly pulled a handful of the vines back . . .

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"S-SAKURA??!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HYUGA??!!!!"

"Shit, Naruto, Sasuke, what are you doing out here?!"

"MY EYES!!!!!"

"What are WE doing out here? What are YOU doing out here with him, and why is your shirt off??!!!"

"Umm. . ."

"WHY?! WHY MUST MY INESENT EYES BE SOILED?!!!!"

"Shut up Naruto!"

"Don't talk to my brother like that Hyuga! He has every right to be freaking out after seeing you doing . . . THAT with our sister!!!"

"Well then you shouldn't have walked in on us now should have you Uchiha- I meant Hatake."

". . . Don't. Ever. Call. Me. By. That. Name. Hyuga!"

"Sasuke! Let got of Neji's throat, you'll kill him!"

"That's the point Sakura-chan! KEEP IT GOING TEME! SQUEEZE TIGHTER! YES!!! NO!!!! CRAP!!!!"

Let's just say, Naruto and Sasuke didn't get off easily.

"Holy Crap Sakura, what did you do to them?"

"I only did half the damage Tsunade-sama."

"Who did the rest?"

"Neji. They kind of followed us one night and . . ."

"I see. But did you have to beat them so badly?"

"Yes. Yes we did."

"Of course YOU would say that Neji-kun."

"I just hope they don't end up mentally scared after seeing their sister with a boy in such a way."

"They'll get over it."

Naruto and Sasuke had to stay in the hospital for a full week due to Sakura and Neji. They got their revenge though.

"Dad, we have to tell you why were in here don't we?"

"Yes you do."

"Well you see, it all started when I stayed up late studying and noticed that Sakura had snuck out of the house . . ."

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
